


Breaking and Entering

by cowgirlracc



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Seduces You, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom Arthur Morgan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Top Arthur Morgan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlracc/pseuds/cowgirlracc
Summary: You wake up one night to a man robbing your house and you threaten him at gunpoint. Unfortunately for you that robber is Arthur Morgan, an incredibly handsome and, even more unfortunate, an incredibly persuading man.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 248





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, once again thirsting over Arthur Goddamn Morgan. What's new. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur Morgan or any characters associated with Rockstar.  
> DO NOT COPY OR REPOST MY WORK

The man's large, rough hands dragged over your body, the warmth of his skin feeling as though he were leaving trails of scorching fire over your flesh. You could feel his beard rub against the delicate skin of your neck as his lips pressed kisses there, making you sigh in pleasure.

His burly form crowded you against the wall until your senses were clouded with the feel of his muscles and the dizzying cologne of sawdust and gunpowder.

You whimpered when his rough palm connected with your thigh under your skirt, slowly dragging up to where you needed him most as his deep voice growled filthy promises into your ear.

Just as his hand hovered over your center, the sound of a dull thud pierced through your erotic headspace.

You grumbled as the pleasant dream dissipated from your mind. You drowsily opened your eyes as your mind slowly gained consciousness, groaning in annoyance at the interruption. As you passed your hand over your damp forehead the thud repeated itself outside the bedroom door.

You were well awake this time.

Quickly sitting up in bed, all evidence of drowsiness now gone, you listened closely for more sounds, praying that it was just the wind.

Alas, you quickly connected the thuds to the sound of drawers opening and somebody moving around your house. Your heart sank as footsteps approached your door. You snatched the sawed-off shotgun from the nightstand and sprang out of bed, frantically tiptoeing to the side of the door. You gripped the weapon tightly in one hand, your tense body ready to ambush the intruder; not unlike a panther ready to pounce.

You breathed out lowly as the doorknob slowly turned, your heart pounding against your rib cage. The door was swung open and a large shadow came through the doorway. You acted quickly.

You slammed your body into the intruders back, wedging your foot into the back of their knees to knock them off balance as you used your weight to shove them to the ground. They let out a short, surprised grunt as they toppled to the floor, landing with a large thud. As they regained their barrings you took a second to analyze your guest.

From the amount of effort you took to knock them over and their deep grunt, you knew that this was a man.

A burly man.

You're sure if he wasn't caught off guard your shove would have probably done nothing to faze him. Through the brief contact you had with him you felt the thick muscles of his back through his flannel shirt. You stared at them before he turned over and sat up slowly, a worn hat keeping his face hidden from your gaze. He tilted his head back to look at you and came face to face with the barrel of your shotgun, his hands raising in surrender and the brim of his hat no longer hiding him. You finally looked at the man's face.

 _Shit_.

 _Of course he's gorgeous,_ you thought bitterly.

Beautiful blue eyes stared into yours, his features adorning pronounced cheekbones, plump lips, and a delicious jawline covered in stubble. You could see sandy blonde hair peeking out from under his hat and curling around his ears. Your eyes drifted down a tan neck to his large, sturdy chest; his open collar revealing the skin speckled with hair. He made a handsome sight.

You shook yourself from your thoughts, swallowing down the lump in your throat.

"Hi there," you greeted in a sickly sweet voice as you shoved the barrel closer to the handsome stranger's face.

"Whoa, easy there," he said. His deep voice shook your resolve.

"Find what you were looking for?" you retort.

The mans eyes left yours and he dragged his gaze purposely over your form.

"Yes, I think I have," he said lowly.

You were suddenly made aware of the state you were in. You were clothed in only a thin chemise, a sleeve having slid off your shoulder, and night shorts. Your hair sat loose around your shoulders and you could feel the heat on your cheeks left over from your vivid dream with a man not unlike the one in your room right now. The blush deepened as you fixed the shirt sleeve.

"Stand up," you demanded. "Slowly.

The man hesitated and when you flicked your gun he maneuvered to his knees before unsteadily getting to his feet, revealing just how formidable his full size was.

He towered over you by a head, a daunting presence in the small room with shoulders twice the width of yours; this man dwarfed you. You should have been afraid. You were alone in your house, barely anything on and this man was trying to rob you, he could easily crush your smaller form under his large hands. Instead your mind danced with attraction for the man.

He intimidated you, never breaking eye contact, his intense eyes seemingly staring into your soul; as if he could read your inappropriate thoughts. His lips curled into a slight smirk, taking in your obviously flustered form.

You stepped closer to him.

"Put your hands behind your head," you demanded in a weak voice. Unfortunately you didn't have any rope handy.

He did so but you still kept your finger on the trigger.

"Keep 'em there," you threatened, glaring up at him.

"Yes ma'am," he said mockingly, a smirk still gracing his lips.

You wanted to slap him.

Instead, you got closer and reached down with one hand to unclasp his gun belt and toss it aside; its heavy thud on the floor being the only sound in the room. You knew the now unarmed man wasn't any less dangerous due to the heavy amounts of muscle he was packing, but it was a relief that he couldn't shoot you.

You dug your shotgun into his chest, moving him backwards until he slumped into a chair against the wall.

"Now what am I gonna do with you," you pondered aloud. "I could wait until morning when the workers come to haul you down to the sheriff?"

The man watched you silently, his muscles shifting as he settled more comfortably in the chair, hands still behind his head. He looked awfully enticing. With his arms bent you could see his biceps bulging against his cuffed sleeves. His long torso was stretched before you, the buttons of his shirt straining against his large chest, and you drifted your gaze down the line of his shirt to his powerful thighs. You snapped your gaze back to his face.

"Or I could just shoot you now, save me the trouble," you suggested.

He pursed his lips in consideration before answering.

"If you wanted to shoot me you would've done it already."

"I should shoot you, especially since you so rudely interrupted a very nice dream."

He raised an eyebrow and his eyes once again shifted over your form.

"Did I now?" he said inquisitively.

"Yes, you did."

"Aw, I'm sorry, darling," he drawled out.

Your cheeks flushed at his tone while your stomach swooped at the pet name that rolled off his tongue. The gentleness with which he spoke to you contrasting greatly with his tough appearance. It was affecting you greatly.

The man could see your weakening resolve in the dusky rose of your complexion, your parted lips letting out soft breaths, and the loosened grip on your gun. He cautiously lowered his hands from behind his head, his eyes never wavering from yours.

"How can I make it up to you, sweetheart," he murmured while his hands reached out and smoothed over your bare thighs.

You sucked in a breath at the contact. The mans large hands just barely stroked your skin, the feather light touch raising the hair on the back of your neck.

"I-I don't..." you stuttered over your words as he gripped more firmly at your flesh, his rough palms sparking a fire low in your stomach.

He hummed as he slid his hands up to your hips, bunching your night shirt up. His grip continuously flexed and relaxed, kneading your skin and making your eyes close blissfully at the soothing sensation. He spread his thighs in wide v and pulled you between them by your hips. You stumbled forward easily, the powerful aura the man exuded bewitching your mind and sending it reeling.

He hummed pleasantly at your submissiveness, hands sliding over your thighs and hips.

"If I would've known such a beautiful creature was here..." he trailed off.

You let out a small breath. This man was playing you like a fiddle, as if he knew what made you weak at the knees and turned you soft. As if he knew about your weakness for burly, mountain men with large hands that made you feel tiny. Your resolve was weakening under his attention and deep voice, unraveling like twine; ready for the taking.

Despite the fact that you were standing above him with a shotgun aimed at his chest, you didn't have control.

 _He_ did.

He exuded dominance with the way he was slouched in the chair, your small form caught in between his powerful thighs, the way his intense eyes analyzed your every move, taking in your quivering body, and his tight grip on you. It clouded your mind and made you pliant in his hands, wanting to submit. You knew in that moment that you wanted whatever he had to give, you just had to let go.

You unconsciously lowered the gun, finally giving in.

"There you go, darling. Good girl," he praised. "Come 'ere."

He tugged your hips again and you fell into his lap, your legs spread over his hips. You rested your hands on his firm chest to ground yourself. The steady rise and fall of his slow breaths calming you down.

He sighed at your gentle touch and brought a hand to your cheek, reeling your attention onto his handsome face.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked softly, not willing to break your blissful aura.

You whispered your name and he repeated it lowly.

"Pretty name for a pretty woman."

You blushed cutely at his praise, shyly turning your head away from his earnest face. He chuckled at your reaction and ,with a hand on your chin, brought your gaze back to him.

"I'm Arthur," he said.

_Arthur_

_A name fit for a king._

"Arthur," you whispered, happy to finally know his name.

"That's right, sweetheart," he soothed.

He brushed his hand lovingly over your jawline and around the back of your neck where he gripped it firmly, his other hand wrapping around your waist; a subtle show of dominance.

"Can I kiss you, darling?"

Your lids drifted shut and you nodded eagerly, wanting so badly to feel his plush lips. You heard him chuckle lowly before he guided your head forward and kissed you.

The first touch of Arthur's lips felt like heaven. You felt the clouds in your head part, heavenly rays of happiness breaking through and settling in your heart where it beat wildly against your chest. He was soft against your lips but firm in his movements. As he kissed you one of his hands trailed down the length of your spine, rucking up your shirt to settle his warm hand at the dip in your back. You sighed at his touch.

Wanting to feel him too, you slid your hand under his shirt collar, your fingers brushing through the course hairs of his chest as you felt his warm skin and the strong beats of his heart. You wrapped your free arm around his shoulder, stroking and whimpering at the firm muscles of his back that shifted under your palm.

Arthur coaxed your lips open with his tongue, dominating your mouth as you pliantly gave up all control. The air in the room grew hot and sticky with desire as your kiss deepened.

He grabbed roughly at your ass, squeezing possessively as you gasped. He pulled your hips into his and you could feel the man's arousal straining against his trousers. You grew hot with want and instinctively rubbed yourself on his hard length, wanting to feel it against your center.

He groaned into your mouth before breaking the kiss, panting against your neck.

"Fuck, princess."

Your hips stuttered over his lap at the pet name, letting out a soft moan as you gripped him harder.

"Yeah? You like when I call you princess?" he cooed into your ear, using his grip on your ass to continue your movements.

You could only whimper in response, the contact between your thighs sent sparks of pleasure up your spine. Even through clothes you were sensitive to the touch. You pull back to look at him.

Arthur had tilted his head back in pleasure, his brow furrowed over his closed eyes as short breaths and the occasional moan slipped past his parted lips. You saw his Adam's apple bob on his exposed neck, following the lines down to his heaving chest. You longed to see more of his skin.

You leaned into his neck to kiss the hot skin there as you slowly unbuttoned his shirt, stroking the hard muscles as you went. You pulled the hem out of his pants, briefly petting over his happy trail, and dragged your hands back up to slip the suspenders off his shoulders, brushing the sides of the shirt open to see more of his powerful body.

As you were doing this Arthur was practically purring under your touch, your hands feeling luxurious massaging around his torso. His eyelids were low as he looked at you reverently. You stopped the movement of your hips, greedily taking in his appearance.

His shirt was gaping open, still clinging to his shoulders, exposing the hard planes of his torso, his hair was mussed from your hands, and his eyes shone with arousal. He was the most beautiful and erotic picture you had ever seen.

"Oh, Arthur," you moaned.

He rushed forward to bring your lips together as his hands slid under your shirt, his rough palms on the tender skin of your stomach sending jolts of electricity up your spine. You eagerly kissed him back, completely overwhelmed by him. He slowly dragged your shirt up your torso, the ghosting of the fabric over your nipples making you sigh as he pulled the shirt off of your body, briefly breaking the kiss. His eyes flew over the newly exposed skin, drinking in every detail and grasping your wrists when you tried to cover your chest.

"Don't hide from me princess, you're goddamn gorgeous," he said earnestly.

You bit your lip, feeling the blush burn your cheeks.

He cupped your breast, squeezing the soft skin as he brought his mouth to the other one. You threw your head back at the first touch of his lips on your sensitive nipple. He tongued gently at the hardening bud as his hand skimmed around your side. He pulled on your lower back making you arch into his mouth as his other hand seized your thigh and pulled it harder around his waist, rubbing himself harshly against your center. You moaned lewdly at the overwhelming stimulation all over your body. You were losing your mind.

Arthur pulled back to take in your disheveled appearance, gazing hungrily at your blissed-out face and heaving chest, you tousled hair draped over your shoulders with a few strands framing your face beautifully.

"You look beautiful, darling," his husky tone gave away how aroused he was. He lowered his head as his eyes darkened, like a storm saturating the sky.

"I wanna tear you apart, have you screaming my name as I take you over and over again," he growled.

Your lips parted in a pleasurable gasp.

"You gonna let me princess?"

"Please," you breathed without hesitation.

"Good girl."

He dragged his hands around your thighs gripping firmly before standing up, easily lifting you with him. You scrambled to wrap your arms around his neck. He carried you to the bed as if you weighed nothing. His strength and power aroused you so much and you told him so, making him chuckle.

"You like when I manhandle you, princess?" he teased.

You quickly nodded your assent as he lowered you into the soft sheets of your bed, shucking his boots and spurs off before kneeling onto the bed. You shifted backwards towards the headboard as he playfully crawled after you with a dark gleam in his eyes; an erotic game of cat and mouse. You felt like prey under his heated gaze.

You felt little shame at the twinge of arousal the thought had conjured.

"Get back here kitten."

Arthur reached for your ankles and grasped them to pull your body across the sheets towards him making you giggle breathlessly. He slung your legs over his thighs as he sat back on his knees to shrug out of his lose shirt. You bit your lip at the pleasant sight.

About to lean down, he paused to admire you, the moonlight filtering through the window and casting his handsome face in a soft glow. You reached wantonly out to him, needing him closer to you. He obliged and shifted down to you, bracing his weight on his elbows as he hovered over you. Your arms came around him to grasp at the hard muscles of his shoulders and down to his bulging biceps, your body quivering at the implied power of their size.

Arthur watched you silently as you worshiped him, shifting an arm to hover between your thighs.

"Are you wet darling?" he murmured hotly.

You had been wet since the man first put his hands on you, your touch starved body responding immediately and intensely.

Before you could respond he slipped his hand under waistband of your shorts, his fingertips dragging over the sensitive skin between your hips and lighting your nerves on fire. He ghosted over your entrance, groaning when he felt the silky wetness on his fingers.

"Look at that, she is," he purred.

You moaned lewdly as he caressed your folds, tossing your head back at the sensation of his rough skin as he cooed into your ear. His rugged voice making you clench against him.

"Arthur!" you screeched when the pad of his thumb rubbed at bundle of nerves of your clit.

"Eeeasy girl," he drawled.

He continued to tease your entrance, soaking his fingers in your arousal as you whined under him. He relished in the noises he was pulling from you, maintaining the sensual ministrations between your thighs.

"That's it, princess, lemme hear those pretty sounds," he murmured; voice thick with arousal.

"Arthur please, I want you," you begged, breathless with pleasure.

He kissed you sweetly on the lips before removing his hand -you whimpered at the loss- and leaning up to unbutton his trousers, pulling them down low enough to release his hard length. You gasped at the size as he stroked himself. You didn't even notice your hand drifting towards his until it was wrapping around his large girth. Arthur moaned at the touch, releasing himself and resting against his hands near your head, relieved at the attention on his cock.

You slowly caressed him, reveling in the small grunts he let out when you twisted your hand just right. You sped up your hand, wanting to see the man lost in pleasure and you weren't disappointed. He dropped his head down to his chest, groaning while the muscles in his torso flexed in restraint and his hips hitched forward into your hand. Pride swelled in your chest at the fact that you could reduce such a powerful man to a moaning mess.

Arthur seized your wrist to stop your movements, panting for a second before looming over you again and slinging your arms over his shoulders.

"God kitten, you turn me on," he groaned between breaths.

He reached between you to grasp his cock, teasingly sliding the tip through your wet folds to hear you whine into his neck, your hips shaking in anticipation.

"Arthur, please," you breathed.

"What's wrong, princess," he murmured into your ear.

He continued to tease his cock near your entrance and you groaned, wanting nothing more than for the man to take you.

"What do you want," he growled.

Pulling back to look into his eyes you laced your soft voice with want and desire .

"You."

Arthur closed his eyes at your admission before finally sliding his cock in, slowly sheathing himself within your tight, velvety folds. You gasped at the intrusion, biting your lip at the delicious pleasure and pain you felt from the man's size as he moaned at the stimulation around his cock.

"Shit, you feel incredible," he groaned.

You hummed as he fully sheathed himself in your pussy and paused to let you adjust. You had never felt so full. Gazing up at the man you saw the thick muscles under his skin tight and flexed in restraint, obviously holding himself back so he didn't hurt you.

A dark part of you wanted him to. To let go and release his lust and aggression on your delicate body as you screamed in pleasure. You wanted to see the more animalistic side of Arthur and your pussy clenched at the thought, making the man above you huff out a breath and tense even more.

"Arthur, oh-" you breathed out, a wild look in your eyes. "Take me."

You felt the mans length pulse inside you at your words, his head dropping down to your neck with a muttered _fuck_ before shifting his hips to slide his cock halfway out. He kissed over the flesh of your neck as you held your breath in anticipation. Then he thrust his hips hard into you forcing a loud yelp from your throat and pleasure to shoot up your spine.

"I'm gonna make you mine, darling," he purred.

He slowly thrust into you with hard, powerful movements, his cock penetrating deep and making you moan with no abandon. You clawed your nails down his back panting as he moved to rest his forehead against yours.

"You like that don't you. Let me hear those pretty little noises kitten."

He paused to groan as his hips rutted powerfully between your legs, overcome with the sensation of your tight, silky walls around his cock. You screamed as he sped up his hips, the muscles in his thighs and stomach flexing with exertion.

"Arthur! Oh Arthur!" you squealed.

With his weight braced on his elbow, Arthur hitched your thigh higher on his waist, smacking your ass possessively. Before you could giggle at his actions, the change in angle caused his cock to slam right into a spot inside you that made your toes curl and vision blur with tears. You screamed louder than before, high on the white hot pleasure this man was causing.

"There you go darling, taking me so well," he praised, the hitch in his voice giving away his lust.

He sped up his thrusts, continually punching into your spot and sending you closer to the edge of sweet release. You tossed your head back at the euphoria between your thighs, sobbing with pleasure.

"Feels so good - _shit-_ you look so gorgeous taking my cock," Arthur moaned, gripping your ass hard; sure to leave a bruise. "My little kitten."

You were finally overwhelmed by his vigorous thrusts and rough voice, sending you over the edge into a powerful orgasm. You shrieked as your hips undulated against his and your walls pulsed around his cock. He moaned as he watched you come undone beneath him, your back arching and hands clawing at the sheets.

"That's it darling," Arthur soothed, beyond turned on at your display.

You panted as you came down, your head blissfully fuzzy and warm as your entire body hummed like a live wire. You whimpered in sensitivity as Arthur continued to pound into you, desperately chasing his own release. You opened your eyes to look at him. Strands of sandy blonde hair hung in his face, his brow was furrowed and his plump lips were parted as he groaned. Sweat dripped down his neck and over his heaving chest. You trailed your eyes over the bulging muscles of his arm and his large hand, still clutching your ass.

He looked divine.

"God, you're so handsome, Arthur. I've never felt so much pleasure -oh- please," you gasped, stroking his chest. "You feel so good."

His hips stuttered and he trailed his hand down your thigh.

"Fuck darling, you're driving me crazy."

Arthur gave a few more hard thrusts before pulling out, huffing at the delicious drag of your walls against his cock. He jerked himself quickly as he painted your stomach with cum, his hips pegging forward. You left gentle kisses along his neck as he pet your side, moaning through his orgasm as it subsided.

Letting him rest his head against your shoulder, taking a second to come down, curiosity struck you.

You reached down to swipe a finger through the mess of cum on your stomach bringing it to your lips. Arthur watched as you experimentally licked at the digit, humming pleasantly at the taste. The man groaned against your shoulder, his body sagging against your spent form.

"Jesus Christ, you're killin' me woman," he groaned.

You giggled and hugged the man closer, not yet willing to separate from him yet. He left a delicate kiss on your shoulder, his lips lingering before pulling back to look at you. The air left your lungs at the fond smile on his handsome face. You reached up to stroke his bearded jaw, the hairs tickling your palms.

"Sorry for trying to rob you," he said with a lazy smile.

Mirth danced in his eyes and you giggled at the charming man.

"Sorry for holding you at gunpoint," you murmured.

"Ah don't worry, I deserved it," he soothed before a wicked grin crossed his lips. "Gotta say though, it was incredibly arousing."

"Arthur!" you squeaked, unable to hold back your laughter as you smacked his chest lightly and he chuckled with you.

You stared fondly at the man, sure that you had stars in your eyes. He leaned in for a sweet kiss, cradling your cheek in his large hand as you sighed blissfully.

He separated and rolled onto his back in the soft sheets pulling you with him to lay against his chest where your ran your fingers through his hair dreamily, never having felt so content and soft than in this moment; all because of this man. He leaned into your touch, closing his eyes and humming at your soothing touch. You likened him to a cat vying for pets.

You stayed like that for awhile, laying on his chest with his arms around you as the sun slowly peaked above the hills, velvety pinks and oranges filtering in through the opened curtains and bathing the room in it. You hardly noticed the approaching dawn for your attention was solely on this dreamy man beneath you. You were brought out of your daze by his rough voice.

"You still planning on turning me in, darling?"

You smiled at the teasing lilt in his tone.

"Hmm, that depends," you taunted, playing along.

Arthur peaked an eye open, his brow raising inquiringly.

"On what?"

"How much of a price you got on your head," you smirked.

You yelped as Arthur tossed you onto your back and dug his hands into your sides, making you squeal with laughter.

"Arthur!" you gasped, struggling against his sturdy form as he tickled you.

"Now woman, the money is yours if you can haul me down to the sheriff," he joked, chuckling at your struggle. "Otherwise, you're missing out on five thousand dollars. Nah, I think you'll be stuck with me for awhile."

"Arthur, please!" you yelled, out of breath from your joyous laughter.

"Alright, alright."

He removed his hands from you, laying on his side and pulling your giggling form into his burly body. You sighed in contentment as his strong arms wrapped around you, feeling happy and safe in the man's presence. Comfortable silence passed between you, both of you drifting towards peaceful slumber before you broke the silence.

"Five thousand dollars you say?"

A devilish smirk drew across Arthur's face and you squealed as he pounced on you again.

When the sun finally emerged from behind the hills, you and Arthur were fast asleep, content in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that turned out fluffier than I planned...oh well! I hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you think, it really makes my day and give my other story "Sweetheart" some love ;)


End file.
